Dungbombs, Mudbloods, and Werewolves
by HermioneG7
Summary: This is the story of what happens after Sirius plays that joke on Snape that was mentioned in book 3


Dungbombs, Mudbloods, and Werewolves: Welcome to the New Life of Becky Flamel  
  
Sirius just sat by himself in the Common room as the rest of them went down to dinner. He didn't know he'd feel this bad. He didn't think Snape was stupid enough to acually fall for his joke. He didn't acually believe that Snape would go near that stupid tree.  
  
He finally decided to take a walk outside. He figured it would bye the perfect time to be alone, since everyone was at dinner. But nooo... he just had to bump into Becky Flamel, the wierdest student in their year... maybe the whole school.  
  
"Hey Sirius... Why aren't you at dinner?" she asked, walking to him. He sighed.  
  
"I just don't feel like going." Sirius answered, trying not to sound too irritated.  
  
"Me niether."  
  
"Why?" Sirius said, acting like he acually cared.  
  
"Well, I acually just got a letter saying my grandpa died, so i don't really feel like being around a lot of people..."  
  
That was the first time Sirius noticed she had been crying.  
  
'I'm sorry." He said, and he acually was.  
  
"Yeah. We were close." She wiped her eyes. Sirius kinda slowed down so he was walking next to her now.  
  
"So, why don't you want to go eat? you don't have to tell me if you don't want too..." she added.  
  
"Oh... well... I just did a praticle joke I thought would be funny, though it turned out really bad, so I just feel like taking a walk." he mumbled.  
  
"You don't mind if i walk with you do you?" the witch asked sadly.  
  
"Not really." Sirius surprised himself by saying.  
  
They went out on the grounds and Sirius realized it was raining alittle. At first he thought it would be no problem, then it started almost pouring.  
  
"Well, that;'s the end of our walk." he said gloomly, but Becky reached out and held his should, stopping him from walking away. It made him feel funny. "what?"  
  
"It's not the end. Don't you like the rain?"  
  
Oh Great. She was going to start being her wierd oldself again. Sirius thought to himself.  
  
Becky spread her arms out around her and looked up at the sky while she kept walking.  
  
"But it's so... wet."  
  
Sirius ran up to catch up with her. She then took out her wand and muttered something and put it away. Suddenly Sirius felt no more rain. He stared at her.  
  
'When did you learn that?"  
  
She just shrugged and continued walking to the lake. She was pretty wet when she got to the edge. She sat there and tucked her legs in and she rolled up min a huddle. Then she started crying.  
  
Sirius didn't know what to do. He just stood up behind her, watching her cry, even though you couldn't notice because of the rain.  
  
He had an erge to say something, though he didn't know what. He finally sat down and saw her wiping her eyes when she saw him.  
  
"No... you can cry if you want too..." he said, again surprising himself.  
  
She shook her head. "No. I've cried enough for now..." she sniffed. "I'm sorry... If you want to go off by yourself, you can... You don't have to sit with me."  
  
"No... It's ok..." Sirius suddenly wanted toi stay, unil 5 minutes ago, where he was dying for her to be anywhere but near him.  
  
She started crying again. "Sirius, do you know why people make fun of me?" she said through her tears.  
  
Sirius didn't know how to answer that. That was the last question he expected, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
True be told, Becky had always been wierd. She always had been day dreaming or reading and was always shy but if she joined a conversation she'd talk, but she'd talk about the strangest things, plus she always dressed in muggle clothes in free time and had made a spell so it would play muggle music when she wanted it to.  
  
"I don't know..." he said, kinda feeling bad because he made fun of her once.  
  
"Do you think I'm wierd?"  
  
"No... Well, yes, but it's a good thing... I like how you're different from everyone else..." he said truthfully.  
  
[i]Oh no. I don't... *gulp* like her do I? No. That would be impossible. He only liked her as a friend... right?  
  
He saw her smile a bit and it made him feel a lot better... but better from what?  
  
"Well, so do I, and usualy i don't care if poeple make fun of me, but I got really hurt today... They called me a bad name and it made me feel terrible..." She started crying again.  
  
"They called you a mudblood, didn't they..." he said sadly. Everyone used to make fun of Becky aslo because of how sensitive she was. She nodded.  
  
"Who called you this?" he demanded, and he surprised himself again when he heard him sounding so pretective.  
  
"Snape." she said.  
  
"Aw don't worry about him. He's just jealus of people he makes fun of." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Why would anyone be jealus of me?" she asked miserbly.  
  
"Because they want to be as wonderful as you are." he said, surprising himself again. How was she making him say all this?  
  
"Really? you think?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah." he said truthfully standing up. 'i'll take care of Snape next time I prank him."  
  
She then laughed, and her laugh made him feel funny...  
  
"I've heard a lot about you four... James, Peter, Remus, and you..."  
  
"You have? like what?" he said suspiously.  
  
"Nothing really, just about how you play tricks on people and stuff..." she stopped like she just remembered something, and he was sure it was what he said about his praticly joke turning into a bad joke.  
  
Sirius looked away for a second, then suddenly saw the nurse walking across the yard with Remus. Uh Oh.  
  
"what's she doing with Remus? Why are they going to the Womping Willow?" Becky started asking all these questions at once. "What are they doing? Why is he-Oh... My..." She nearly fainted as Remus started changing into a Werewolf. He staggered inside the Womping Willow as the Nurse headed back. Sirius and Becky ducked behind a bush so she wouldn't see them. Becky lost her balance and fell on her side, bringing Sirius down with her. Soon they lay side by side on the wet grass, on their sides or backs.  
  
"Sirius, what was that?" she said in a scared kind of voice.  
  
"It's kind of a secret..." he said.  
  
"Oh... then you don't have to tell me..." she said, then suddenly Sirius grabbed the collor of her coat and pulled her close to him. She looked cuter with her hair all wet and her face dripping.  
  
"You mustn't tell anyone what you saw." he said hurridly.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't if it's a secret." she promised.  
  
For a moment they stayed like that, wondering what to do. Sirius was still looking at her, and she still looked scared. His hands slipped fromher coller to behind her neck. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he was drawing her face closer to his. She didn't seem to know what was going on either, but she didn't object, or puch away.  
  
It would have been very odd if anyone was in the owlry, because then they would have full view of Becky and Sirius, laying in the grass, behind the bushes, in the rain, kissing.  
  
Becky had never acually kissed anyone before, since all the boys stayed clear of her except when they were calling her names.  
  
Her arm started to hurt since she was laying on it and bending it.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Hold on a second." She sat up and rubbed her arm. "Sirius, this is really wierd..."  
  
Sirius sat up next to her.  
  
"I mean, i see one of your friends transform into a werewolf, and then we start kissing. That's just wierd..." she stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry If I upset you..." Sirius started, but she turned around and stopped him by putting her fingers on his lips.  
  
"sirius, I really like you. I've liked you since first year acualy...( she could feel her face burning) and acualy, that was kinda fun what we just did, but it's just so wierd... Is Remus really a werewolf?" Sirius had no choice.  
  
"Yes... but... there's something else that I should tell you..."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and changed into a big shaggy black dog. He heard her gasp, and he wondered if it was all over now. But he forgot he was talking Becky for a second. He changed back.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's so amazing! I didn't know you were an Animgi(spelling?)! Wow! That's so cool! You're so cute as a dog!" She smiled. "Just like you are when you aren't."  
  
He smiled alittle, and he was glad when she kissed him again.  
  
They hurried back to the castle as thunder sounded and before everyone finished dinner.  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone about what I saw or what we did!" Becky yelled over the high winds.  
  
"I know! Wanna go to the ball with me!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Becky laughed and yelled yes as loud as she could as she ran in the rain. She stopped running for a second, and she faced him. "I've been dying to ask you this my whole life since I met you." she said, smiling wide and no longer crying.  
  
"What?" Sirius said, wiondering what her question was.  
  
"Wanna go drop dungbombs on people as they come out from dinner?" 


End file.
